


Imperfectly Perfect

by tabbytabbytabby



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Blind Date, Confessions, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Matchmaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:34:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22739656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Eddie goes into the blind date his friend Carlos set him up on expecting a stranger. He's not even interested, if he's being honest. Not when he has feelings for someone already. But Carlos had assured him that the person is perfect for him. What he's not expecting is the all too familiar face that shows up as his date.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 16
Kudos: 304





	Imperfectly Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 6 of Buddietines Week: Blind Date

Eddie looks around the crowded restaurant, unable to shake the feeling of unease that's been building inside him ever since Carlos first suggested the date. 

_"I'm telling you Eddie. This one is perfect for you. You're going to love them."_

When Eddie had questioned how Carlos even knew someone in Los Angeles would be perfect for him considering he'd never even stepped foot here, Carlos had laughed it off and told him it was an old friend and he should trust him.

Eddie does trust him. They've known each other since they were kids. 

That still doesn't mean he wants to be here on this date. Not when he knows his heart is with someone else. 

And that's the whole damn problem. He's in love with his best friend. Who is also somewhere on a date, just not with him. 

Eddie should just leave. He's not going to be the best company tonight. Except then someone steps up at his table. He looks up, an apology on the tip if his tongue, only to freeze when he sees who is standing in front of him. 

"Eddie?"

"Buck?"

"Yeah uhh… hi."

Buck gives an awkward wave as he stands at the side of the table. "What are you doing here?" Eddie questions. 

"I think you're my date," Buck says, and rubs the back of his neck. 

"You… what?"

Eddie tries to push down the hope building in his chest. At least for now. 

"Yeah, this is the exact table Maddie told me my date would be sitting at. And you're even wearing the black shirt and purple tie."

"How would Maddie know…?" Eddie trails off, realization washing over him. "Carlos."

"What?" Buck asks, looking confused. "What does your friend from Texas have to do with this?"

Eddie gestures at the seat across from him. "You might as well sit down."

Buck does as he's told, and looks at him expectantly. Now that he’s not as shocked to see him, Eddie realizes he’s also wearing exactly what Carlos said he would be. Eddie has to tear his eyes away from Buck’s arms, which are visible from where his sleeves have been rolled up on the white button down he’s wearing. "I think we've been set up. But I'm guessing you figured that out."

Buck nods. "Yeah, I did."

Their server steps up to the table and Eddie looks to Buck, “Want to order?”

Buck shrugs, “Might as well. I’m starving.”

Eddie laughs at that. “You’re always hungry.”

They order drinks and food, and then settle into silence for a moment. It’s not uncomfortable. Eddie knows Buck is probably trying to figure out what they’re supposed to do as much as he is. 

They’re still sitting in silence when their beers arrive at the table. Both reach for them, laughing a little at their obvious nerves.

"So our blind dates aren't exactly that blind," Buck says, taking a sip of his beer. 

"No," Eddie says and smiles. "Though I can't say I mind all that much."

"No?"

Eddie shakes his head. "I'd much rather be here with you."

Buck grins, "Me too. Definitely. I saw you sitting here and I just…"

"What?"

"I was relieved," Buck admits.

Eddie relaxes at that. “Me too, man. I didn’t even want to go on this date but Carlos kept assuring me he was perfect for me and…” He ducks his head a bit and looks at Buck, a shy smile on his lips. “He was right.”

Buck smiles at that, “Yeah, Maddie assured me of the same thing. I couldn’t imagine anyone being more perfect than you. And well, that wound up being true too.”

“I’m not perfect.”

“For me, you are.”

“We’re imperfectly perfect for each other,” Eddie grins.

Buck reaches across the table and takes Eddie’s hand. His eyes stay on Eddie’s face, watching him. “I like the sound of that.”

Eddie turns his hand over, and laces his fingers through Buck’s. They smile at each other across the table and Eddie feels something settle within him. He has no doubt Maddie and Carlos are both going to be smug about setting this up, but he doesn’t care. He’ll take their gloating if it means he gets this chance to start a life with Buck.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/comments make my day 💜  
> [My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
